shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Senzaemon Nakiri
Nakiri Senzaemon/Senior Nakiri(薙切 仙左衛門 Nakiri Senzaemon) is one of the prime figure of the Tootsuki Culinary Academy and also the grandfather of the God Tongue, Nakiri Erina. Famed of his legends of both Japanese Cuisine and his own culinary empire that spread around Japan, Tootsuki Group , Senior Nakiri is both respected and feared by students and even his employee due to his no-nonsense attitude and his seriousness in the culinary business. Known as the Appearance Senior Nakiri is described to be old yet healthy man with tall and bulky figure. He is also has a scar on his left eye. Personality Being the legend in the history of culinary, Senior Nakiri. For him in the culinary world just nutrition knowledge or cookery skills , Senior Nakiri hold his iron principle that the toughest prevail over weakling in the academy by claimed that people with the iron heart and strong drive to achieve his goal would be the ideal employee in his business. Despite his seriousness in both culinary and his administration, Senior Nakiri is a reasonable person who values his talented peers through their worth and drive, unlike his pampered granddaughter who cares only the regal position, Senior Nakiri is a cool headed and mature figure who cares the values of the chef to do the talking. For him, it is not the nutrition knowledge nor the skills make a chef, but the values which made the chef (such as sincere integrity and even the never-give-in persistence) as the respectable role in the culinary business. Being a patriarch of the prideful family, Senior Nakiri is also a family loving figure which he will never let harms touch his family, but he didn't practice to choose favors as he belief that the family values is based on learning Plot Back Story Little known about this living legend, yet it is known that Senior Nakiri is famed of his devilish and supreme cookery skills which surprised the world, thus became an influential figure who build his company through his experience and efforts, the Tootsuki Group. With the abundance of family fortunes and strong ties to the world, Senior Nakiri decided to build the academy to built some talents that soon become his future co-workers for his culinary empire. Orientation Day Ceremony About "Gems & Jade" Once night, Senior Nakiri heard his granddaughter called him and he is told that none has passed the entry test in a strange and livid manner; as he never heard anything from Erina before since her childhood and as far as he knew her, something has changed Erina. Senior Nakiri decided to head back to the academy to search for the source of Erina's unusual anger. Back in the lab, Senior Nakiri saw the Transforming Furikake Gohan on the table and the profile of the new comer, Yukihira Soma, which it is marked as disqualified in an weird manner; begin to wonder how is a pretty made dish like Soma's food would actually humbled his prideful granddaughter, and made her livid for the first time without any reason at all. As he tasted the dish, Senior Nakiri found it delightfully delicious and decided to cancel Soma's disqualification registered Soma into the academy. During the Orientation Day Ceremony, Senior Nakiri became the host for this ceremony and begin his speech and almost everyone pay attention to the legend's speech. In his speech, he welcome all the students to the academy and congrats to anyone who passed the previous semester. He is also make a brief statement over the 3 year course in the academy, the students life will depend on the selection of the courses he/she choose while classes is based on real life course to learn the cooking methods and nutrition knowledge. The most crucial apart in his speech of all, is the academy would test neither knowledge nor skills during their attendance, but their primary values of the chef in order to achieve their dream by point his finger to all the students and claimed that the 99% of the overall students would be "sacrificial stepping stones" to polish the remaining 1% of all of the "gems and jades" of the academy;in metaphor that only the few is selected among these graduated students as the top dogs of the academy(by adding the record of last year that of all 812 first years, only 76 would advances to the second year). As his finale speech, Senior Nakiri would then motivate all students to keep up their best effort and devote their studies to seek their goal and becoming one of these top elites. Just as both Tootsuki Princess and the Yukihira Genius confronted each other in a post-orientation event, Senior Nakiri is watch them in intrigued manner and begin to wonder if Soma's fearless confrontation with his granddaughter would change the princess spoiled ways and his underdog journey might make the academy life interesting. Senior Nakiri is last seen in his director office and approved his granddaughter's Shokugeki challenge against the Chankonabe Yokozuna, and soon it gives his granddaughter a road of hegemony to becoming a Last Student Graduating to become his legacy one day while observing Soma life since he confronted fearlessly to her granddaughter. Cooking Style Senior Nakiri is famed for his high proficient in Japanese Cuisine. Though the Japanese Cuisine is his forte cooking style , Senior Nakiri also seemed to have a vast knowledge other regional cuisine which is blended into the, thus creating the Tootsuki Style Recipe which is only passed by his own family members only. Clubs *None, but he is the head of the authority staff in the academy. Aside of it, Senior Nakiri is also a head of the administration outside of his academy, the Tootsuki Group. Trivia *Senior Nakiri nickname title in based on the Yakuza(Japanese Gangster) and Mafia(Italian Gangster) *Due to his first impression of Soma dish, Senior Nakiri is the first staff who impressed sees Soma as a potential talent who soon being the part of his cookery empire. Though he also see his progress since he can't forced his subject to work in his company if he **His impression to Soma is much similar to Mr.Wonka impression to Charlie in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_and_the_Chocolate_Factory Charlie and the Chocolate Factory]. Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Staff Category:Support Characters Category:Nakiri Family